The Gender Spell
by The Black Robin
Summary: Zatanna's dad has finally let her join the team for good. But when one of her spells goes horrible wrong the team must learn how to cope in this new situation of theirs and work out how to get back to normal.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfic. Hope you enjoy it ^^

Sadly I don't own Young Justics :(

* * *

**Chapter One**

**I know what I'm doing (I think)**

**Zatanna's house  
Zatanna POV**

I was so excited. It had been almost forever since I had been to the mountain. My dad has finally let me join. It did take a long time to convince him. My dad can be too protective over me. It makes sense since I am his only daughter but sometimes I would like more freedom to do as I please. Anyway. Oh and I couldn't wait to see Robin again. Errr. . . I mean I couldn't to see all of my friends again. My dad knocked on my door.

"Come in," I was just admiring myself in the mirror. As you normal do.

"Are you ready to go," I had noticed that he was trying to smile but he was failing at it.

i walk over to my dad and give him a hug. "Don't worry," I said giving him a smile. "It's going to be fine,"

i just hope thy he doesn't change his mind half way there.

**Mt. Justice**

**Normal POV**

"You cheated," Wally's voice cried through the mountain.  
"No I didn't," Robin waved his hand "You're just don't want to admit that I won,"  
"You hacked the game," Wally pointed a finger at his best friend "You brought the game in this morning," Robin explained "You've had it all day,"  
Wally opened his mouth the say something but quickly shut it.  
"Well I'm gonna win the next one,"  
Robin laughed "In your dreams,"

The two boys where in their own little world that they didn't hear the computer calling out Zatara's and Zatanna's name.

"Hey Zatanna, Glad to have you back on the team," Artemis said walker over to her.  
"It's good to be back," Zatanna smiled  
"I'm going to the watchtower now, I shall see you later," and this that Zatara was gone.

"Well he didn't stay very long," Connor said as he and M'gann entered the main room.  
"I think of he stayed any longer he would of dragged me back home,"  
Zatanna laughed

"I hate you," Wally yells as he stomps pasts the other members of the group.  
"Hi Wally,"  
Wally looked over at Zatanna, who was waving.  
"Hi," Wally carried on stomping away.

Seconds later Robin came into the room laughing.  
"What happened with Kid mouth?," Artemis asked Robin.  
"I kicked his ass at a video game and know he hates me," Robin said trying not to laugh even more then he already was.

"Hey Zatanna," Robin finally said when he finished laughing  
"Hi Robin,"  
"Hey could you show us some magic," M'Gann said clapping her hands.  
Zatanna rubbed the back of her neck "I guess,"

Zatanna put her hands in front of her and said a chant. Just then Kaldar walked in.  
"Hi Zatanna,"  
Zatanna stopped half way through the chant.  
"Hi Kaldar. . . Oh no,"  
Everyone looked at Zatanna  
"What is it," Robin asked  
"I forgot to finish the chant,"  
"Is that bad?" Connor said with a small hint of worry on his face.  
The expression on Zatanna's face was a yes.

The team stood in silence as they waited for something horrible to happen.  
"Well this is a was...," A flash of white light stopped Artemis from finishing her sentence.  
Each member of the team had their own ball of light.  
Soon the ball of light had covered each of the teams bodies.  
What was happening to them?

After about a minute the balls of light disappear.  
The team stood in a circle facing each other. Each member had wide eyes and open mouths.

"We've changed gender," they all scream at once.

* * *

Reviews would be great ^^

**tell me if you like this and if I need to change anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Chapter two**

**this is going a lot better** **then I had realised**

**again I don't own young justice :(**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**This is bad**

**Mt. Justice Zatanna POV**

This is bad, very bad. For some reason it felt like some sort of weight had been lift of my chest. As the lights dimmed I was able to see what had really happened. The first thing I saw was a tall girl with long black hair. She wore a black t-shirt with the superman logo on it. She had blue jeans on and dark brown boots. She didn't look very happy.

"What are you looking at," the girl snapped at me.

"Connor?" My eyes widened in surprise as the girl nodded her head.

"And you are?" I look down at myself. No way. I was a dude. A boy. I have a ... Okay not even gonna go there. I was wear a male version of my magician outfit. Instead of tights I had black trousers on. My hair was short and I was wearing a white shirt.

"Zatanna," another girl called me name. I turn to see Kaldar as a girl. He looked alright as a female. The only thing that was different was his. . . I mean her chest and her hair length.

"I'm sorry Kaldar," I felt really guilty "It's okay, let's just work out how to change our selves back,"

"What's the rush," everyone turned to see a small girl with her raven black hair tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon. She wear a short dress in the style of robin's outfit. It as pretty cute. Her boots where black and her utility belt has glitter on it. Next to Robin was a male version of Artemis. His outfit was pretty much the same except he had short blonde hair.

"I agree with um...," Artemis looked at Robin. "Robin, why the rush,"

"We need to get our bodies back to normal," a male version of Miss M'Gann said. His hair was short and he wore a white t-shirt with a Red Cross on the front. His cape was blue and his tights where black.

"I know we do but in the meantime why don't we go to town," Robin said, she had the biggest smile on her face. "It could be fu...," Robin was cut of by Kid Flash running into the room. He was still male.

"Robin i still hate you...," KF trailered off when he saw his best friend, as a girl.

"Robin?" Kid Flash asked

"Yes?" The girl version of Robin replied

"Did you know that your really cute," Kid flash rubbed the back of his head and Robin's face went a bright red colour. Everyone looked at Robin, waiting him to reply.

"I don't know weather I should be crept out or grateful," Robin's face was still red.

I couldn't help but giggle as I saw that Robin was actually embraced.

"Team I've got a mission for you,"

Everyone froze when they heard batman's voice.

"Great, how are you gonna explain this to batman," Artemis said waving his hands in the air.

"Um... M'gann shape shift into your normal self and distracted Batman as long as you can, Everyone else we're gonna have to come up with a better explaining for this then a mistake,"

The team nodded their heads and went to work.

* * *

**I know this is a short one but i'm really ill and i'm finding it hard to stay awake**


	3. Chapter 3

**it's been a while since I have added a new chapter so here is chapter three, i'll try and get chapter four ready as soon as I can ^^**

**Code names**

**Kaldur - Kathryn**

**Robin - riley**

**Artemis - Arthur**

**Wally - wally**

**Zatanna - Zack**

**Superboy - Caitlin**

**miss Martian - max**

* * *

**Chapter three**

**THE MALL**

**Mt. justice**

**normal POV**

Miss Martian left the others as she walked over to Batman. She had Already turned back into a girl by using her shape shifting abilities. As she walked closer to Batman she saw his eyes narrow a bit. _this isn't going to go well_

"We're is everyone else," Batman said as soon as M'Gann was about 2 meters away from him.

"They... Are... Um... Washing the... Bioship, yes that's it," Miss M finished with a smile.

Batman narrowed his eyes even more.

not going found out by the world's greatest detective is going to be difficult

M'gann said to herself. she really hoped that Zatanna could fix all this and soon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Mt. Justice (Where the rest of the team is)**

**Normal POV**

"Okay, first things first," Robin said "Why are we hiding in a closet,"

"We don't want Batman to find out that we are here," Wally said

"Well can we at least turn on the light,"

Zatanna switched the light on. everyone waited until their eyes had adjusted to the brightness.

"Why are we hiding," Wally asked after 3 minutes of silence.

Everyone stared at wally. Robin bashed her head against to wall and Artemis Face palmed before elbowing wally in the ribs.

"Oww," Wally moaned "What was that for,"

"For being a total idiot," Artemis said folding his arms.

"Can we just focus on getting our bodies back," Connor said "I don't really want to be a girl any more longer then i already am,"

"You look good as a girl," Wally said

Everyone stared at wally again, he just shrugged "Well it's true,"

Zatanna rolled her eyes and turned to Robin "Do you know if my dad has done any revers spells,"

Robin shook her head "Not that I know off, but I can have a look if you want," Robin sat herself down on the floor and started to check the camera files on her computer.

Kaldur placed his hand on Zatanna's shoulder "It's not your fault, it was a mistake and everyone makes them, that's how we learn,"

Kaldur always knows what to say

Zatanna thought to herself.

"Why don't we just come out with it to batman, we're gonna be in more trouble when they find out," Artemis said

"Now that's a good idea," a cold voice said giving the team shivers down their spine.

They turned around to see batman standing before them with his arms folded.

"Wow I didn't even hear you open the door," Wally said

"That's the whole point of stealth," Batman groaned "Now come with me,"

The team followed batman to were M'gann was, well the male version, he was sat on the floor and looked like he had been crying. Artemis looked at Batman with wide eyes. "What did you do to her,"

Everyone waited for Batman to reply. "I didn't do anything, i just stared at her... um... him and then she stared to cry and let the whole story out,"

"Opps," Wally said "Well this has nothing to do with me, BYE," he turned on his heal and legged it out of the room.

"I'm gonna kill that boy," Artemis hissed

"What are we gonna do now then." Robin asked

Batman signed. "I'll get Zatara to come in a re-do the spell. but in the mean time," Batman reached into his utility belt and took out a peace of paper and handed it to Kaldur. "You can go and do some shopping,"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Happy harbour Mall Car Park

Normal POV

It didn't take very long for everyone to get change and get to the Bioship. it was a little awkward for most of the team members as they had to borrow clothes from each other.

Kaldur was wearing red tank top and blue jeans, her hair was falling over her left shoulder. Batman had given Kadur's code name as Kathryn. Wally was wearing his normal jeans, and T-shirt. Robin was wearing a short light blue dress that puffed out at the end and her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. Batman had given Robin the code name as Riley. Artemis was wearing a green hoodie and dark blue jeans. Batman had given Artemis the code name of Arthur. Zatanna was wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans, her code name was Zack. Superboy was wearing a long black dress with a gold ribbon round her waste, his code name was Caitlin, and finally Miss Martian was wearing a white t-shirt with the red cross on it and blue jeans, her code name was max.

the team had been asked to pick up a few things for Batman and for the kitchen at Mt. Justice. Kaldur looked down at the list in her hands.

"Um... Riley," She said to Robin "You, Zata... I mean Zack and Wally go get the stuff for the kitchen and me, Arthur, Caitlin and Max will get what Batman wants," Kaldur found it hard to call his friends other names. He wasn't use to it and he was sure it was going to take his a long time to get use to it.

Robin, Zatanna and Wally left to go find the stuff for the kitchen. Miss M had given them a list of ten things before they left. The items were small things such as kitchen roll, Washing up liquid etc.

"So what's first on the list," Wally said, he seemed more pumped then normal.

"Kitchen roll," Robin said answering his question. But before Robin could tell Wally where it was he zoomed off.

Zatanna turned to Robin. "This isn't gonna go down very well," Robin nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

**Moan all you want about how short it is. I've had a ton of homework and I was only able to write a short amount**

**BTW Barbara Gordon might appear in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been like forever since I last updated this but this chapter is exactly as it sounds Sadly I don't own Young Justice but I wish I did :(

Chapter four

The kick out

Mt. Justice

Normal POV

It had taken robin, Zatanna and Wally almost 20 minutes just to find kitchen roll.

"I told you the kitchen roll would be in the KITCHEN AISLE," Robin snapped at Wally with her hands on her hips.

"Dude you look like a girl when you do that," Wally burst out laughing. Robin smacked Wally round the back on the head. "What was that for?"

"That's for being an idiot," Robin said narrowing her eyes.

"Will you two stop messing around, we need to find the rest of the items before 6 o'clock when the mall closes," Zatanna said as he looked down at the list in his hand.

"I should really be talking about messing around when I messed up that spell," Zatanna thought to herself. Robin had noticed that Zatanna was quite and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Remember," Robin looked into Zatanna's eye "It was an accident; you don't need to worry,"

"How did you know I was thinking about that?"

Robin shrugged "I'm a detective; it's not that hard when you've been trained,"

Zatanna laughed, he looked down at the piece of paper again. "Okay we need to get bread and toothpaste," Robin and Wally both look up at Zatanna with the look of confusion all over their faces. "Superboy keeps squiring the toothpaste to hard and it keeps going everywhere so he uses more then three toothpaste tubes in two weeks,"

And with that explanation the young hero's went to find the rest of their items.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Will you stop touching everything," Artemis said to Superboy for the hundredth time.

"But it's just so shiny," Superboy muttered

"It's a SPOON," Artemis yelled. A few people had started to watch the argument.

"Artemis just leave Conner alone this is the first time he's been to the mall," Miss Martian said as she put a hand on Artemis's upper arm, calming her down. "

One, its Arthur and ," Aqualad stopped as he read the list again just to double check.

"What is it Kathryn?" Artemis asked "The first item is shampoo, then it's hair gel and the last one is a toilet roll holder,"

Everyone started at Aqualad with confusion. "Great the Bats given us his personal shopping list, I fell used," Artemis moaned.

"Well let's just get these items and then go find Robin, Zatanna and Wally so we can leave," Miss M'Gann said.

"Just hurry u," This time Kaldur was cut of by a load clashing sound coming from the baker's aisle. Kaldur and the others raced over to the baker's aisle to see more then four shelves of food had been scattered across the floor. Robin, Wally and Zatanna where standing next to the giant mess on the floor. "You're such an idiot," Robin said scratching the back of his head,

"Look what you did,"

"What the hell did you do here," Artemis said as he stormed over to Wally and whack him round the back of the head. "Hey," Wally sounded annoyed

"I've already been hit by Robin and Zatanna," Artemis was about to clip Wally's ear when a security guard in a yellow jacket came up to them.

"I was watching the security cameras when I see a raven haired girl, a red headed boy and a black haired boy messing around in the food lane," the security guard folded his arms over his yellow jacket.

"Next thing I see four shelves of food fall on the floor causing a giant mess,"

"We're really sorry sir for causing this mess we'll clean it up fo...," Robin was cut of by the security guard.

"That won't be necessary, you three kids and your little friends here," the man pointed the Artemis and the other.

"Are now banned from the Happy Harbour Mall, I'm sorry but it's the rules,"

"What," Artemis said "This is unfair, we had nothing to do with this and now we have to get punished for something we didn't do," Artemis tried to stare the guard down but it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry Miss but I have to ask you to leave the Mall,"

Artemis looked at the other members "No,"

The guard was shocked, never before had someone said no to him. This Was the first time and it WILL be the last! "What did you say," the guard walked towards Artemis trying to intimidate him.

"That's," Artemis pointed a finger to the guard walking forward "Isn't going to work on me,"

The guard grabbed Artemis by the hip and picked her up.

"Hey," Artemis wigged in the man grip "Let me go,"

"You are refusing to do direct order, I have to force you to leave the Mall," the guard walked over to the Mall front door with Artemis and through her outside. The rest of the team walked over to her.

"Well that's great, we've just been kicked out,"

author's notes - this isn't the best chapter but it will have to do reviews are welcome


End file.
